A Light Among the Dark
by Belle Cerise
Summary: With Silvermoon on the rise, another dire realm comes to the attention of the city's leaders. The defense of Shattrath in the Outland is crumbling and the city is overcome by refugees and warring factions in the surrounding lands. Lor'themar heeds their call for aid and sends a fellowship of five Silvermoon Champions to asisst the S.S.O in the defense of their wartorn borders.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything whatsoever that has to do with the Warcraft series, games, books, blah-de-blah-de-blah. It's all Blizzard Entertainment's._

_A/N: SO. Came to read my story, eh? Hopefully, that means I wrote a fairly decent summary which is a skill I decidedly lack. Anyway, this is a story I started writing many a year ago shortly after the Burning Crusade expansion came out. (Yeah. I know. Forever ago, right?) Which means, this story is set in the Burning Crusade era. Blood Elves have just joined the Horde, Silvermoon City is on the rise, Outland is Illidan and Kael'thas' realm of bat-shit crazy, etc. The first several chapters were written while I was still actually playing the game, I, however and unfortunately, have not played WoW in several years so I'm a little rusty on lore and zones and all that good stuff. Hopefully, this won't show in the newer chapters I've typed up since I do still research what I can on the subject matter. ANYWHO, I know you're already tired of reading this and I'm pretty impressed if you still are, I'll cut to the chase on the important stuff. _**THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE**_. I curse a lot and like sex, so naturally it shows up in my writing. If you are NOT comfortable or old enough to read this type of material, please heed this warning. I repeat, there is _**foul language** _and _**sexual content** _in this story. This may however be a high point for some readers, so if it is for you, enjoy. (I see you fellow gritty literature lovers. ;) ) So, here we are, chapter one. Read, review, don't. It's up to you! I just wanted to share._

-BCerise

* * *

Liam scowled as he leaned over the ancient tome, reading the same paragraph for what felt like the hundredth time. He could not concentrate one bit.

Her giggling was driving him absolutely mad!

Slamming the heavy text shut, the irritated Sin'dorei marched to the hall.

"Piros!" he barked. At last, Liam heard the girlish laughter cease and there was much shuffling in the next room. A moment later, his raven-haired friend came stumbling into the hall, hastily doing up the front of his tunic. He was grinning quite like an idiot.

"You called, my brother?"

Liam eyed his friend with haughty distaste.

"I cannot properly read my texts when you are entertaining guests that squeal like piglets," he replied grumpily.

Piros' grin did not falter.

"My apologies, friend. We shall find another quiet corner to exchange pleasantries," he said with a polite bow before disappearing into the room once again. Liam rolled his eyes. He knew there was to be a lot more exchanged than "pleasantries".

"Don't trouble yourself, Piros," he called, turning away. "I'm leaving."

Liam was not surprised when he received no reply.

As the Sin'dorei set about gathering scrolls and a few smaller books to carry with him, he fought to shut out the passionate sounds that already were drifting from Piros' chambers.

It was a good thing that the path of Light wasn't so strict on the vow of chastity, otherwise Piros would have never been able to join Liam way back in their early training days.

Hefting his stack of reading materials, Liam shuffled out of the front door and in the direction of the Court of the Sun. A nice secluded bench would do.

Though Liam greatly loved his childhood friend, he could not handle the constant parade of mistresses Piros brought through his home. Liam was an elf of duty, his mind constantly on his work. He rarely ever indulged in such worldly pleasures as Piros did.

Which was precisely why Liam had his own small home in the quiet edges of Eversong. However, when his services were needed in the city, Liam quartered with Piros in his extravagant city abode.

He was just climbing the steps that preceded the Court when a young squire came scampering down them.

"M'lord Eversun!" he called, skidding to a halt in front of Liam and bowing deeply and respectfully before the superior Paladin. "Greetings, most-respected sir!" he gasped.

"State your business, youngling," Liam said, surveying the winded boy languidly.

"Lady Liadrin requests your presence immediately, great sir!" he panted.

How queer. What could Liadrin want of him so urgently?

Liam sighed. He was already in a rather detestable mood and he was sure a visit with the Blood Lady would only further along his sour spirits.

Regrettably deterred in his reading once again, Liam and the boy set off for the Blood Knight Champions' Hall at once.

* * *

"Piros has not come?" Liadrin asked, eying Liam haughtily. The chamber was predictably dim, only a few sputtering torches wavering in the dank corners. The Lady Blood Knight looked rather fear-instilling in the ominous flickering light.

"He was not informed his presence was required," Liam replied disinterestedly. He was not intimidated himself by the arrogant leader of the Blood Knights. He thought her almost comical in her authoritative, overly-majestic mannerisms. The Lady's impressive gaze shifted to the young boy in Liam's shadow.

"My apologies, my great lady! I thought-" the squire piped up, looking terrified.

"Insolent boy!" she boomed. "I asked that you bring them both!"

The squire immediately dropped to his knees, his face angled at the floor as he mumbled continuous apologies.

"You are dismissed from our ranks! _Be gone from my sight_," she growled. The boy scurried from the room at once, his face scarlet with shame. Liam almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I see you still carry a heavy hand for the trainees, Liadrin," he commented off-handedly.

"I must. How else would I produce such great students as you and Piros? Besides, these whelps nowadays can't retain a single fragment of information you drill insistently into their heads. Though, I find that pain and humiliation are excellent memory-enhancers," Liadrin replied with a bit of a smirk. She rounded the grand desk at the end of the chamber and sat behind it.

"No matter that Piros is not here. I know I can trust you to pass word to him," she said, clasping her hands on the desktop and peering somberly at Liam. "I ask that you take a seat, Eversun."

Liam consented, watching the aging paladin with slight intrigue.

"As you know, the alliance between Lor'themar and the Dark Lady grows stronger with each passing day. The more Forsaken troops she pours into our lands to help our cause, the more of our people she requests to help their's. To me, their exchanges are foolish and I would sooner bed a Dwarf than accept an allegiance to Undeath as that Farstrider fool has done," Liadrin said with an unpleasant grimace.

Leaning into her high-backed chair, she surveyed Liam for a moment, the shadows playing dramatically off her hardened features.

"At first, I considered sending you back to the Bulwark. The Dark Lady is always asking for aid on the Plagueland fronts. However, due to your recent experiences against the Scourge-"

Liam involuntarily twitched as his thoughts wandered to the impressive scar arching down his back, parallel to his spine. The fading injury prickled with a dull burn as he remembered it.

"-I thought it would be best to put your skills to work elsewhere. It just so happens, that an even greater plea than the Dark Lady's has come to Silvermoon's attention."

Liam raised his brows.

"You are a well-informed knight, Liam, and have more knowledge than many even beyond your years. I would assume you know much about the Outlands," Liadrin replied.

The golden-haired elf nodded.

"The realm of Illidan, where our Prince Kael'thas resides."

It was Liadrin's turn to nod.

"There is a city there, Shattrath, that is divided and filled to the brim by refugees fleeing the bordering war-torn lands. The salvaged city houses the Shattered Sun, an ever-growing group of warriors who work to defend the city and the surrounding lands. They are constantly in search of aid, whether it be financial or combat. Lor'themar has decided to answer their call for help. But before he sends the masses in to aid them, he asked that I and a few others gather some of the city's most elite champions to determine the situation in Shattrath first-hand."

"You are commissioning Piros and I to fight in the Outlands," Liam stated.

"Yes, among a group of five champions, you and Piros will travel to Shattrath. Upon your arrival, you will join forces with the Shattered Sun and aid in the training of their soldiers as well as in the defense of the city," the High Lady replied. "Do you accept, Eversun?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course not."

"I would have said 'yes', anyway."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," the Lady said with a grin.

* * *

She snuggled closer to him, laying her strawberry head against his broad chest. Her soft hair cascaded across his bare skin in smooth rivers of rosy blonde, her dainty fingers tracing delicate patterns on his stomach. The elf maiden sighed contentedly.

"Oh, Piros," she whispered.

Piros ran his fingers through her long, shining tresses. She was a stunning maiden. He would definitely remember this one. Lilia River-something-or-rather... Ehh, he'd get her name right the next couple of encounters. He always did.

"I always knew you'd be the one," she murmured sleepily. Piros froze.

Uh oh.

Not one of these ones, again. He'd just gotten rid of the last female barnacle, Raina Something-something.

"Oh?" he asked gently. It was important to keep his cool. The best way to handle these situations was to play along.

"The moment I saw you, I knew you would sweep me off my feet!"

Piros couldn't disagree with that. He often had women off their feet. The dark-haired elf grinned at his own cleverness.

Suddenly, a flash of brilliance came to him.

Leaning down he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"You will forever be mine, beautiful Elena," he said in her ear.

It worked like a charm. Lilia sat bolt upright.

"What did you call me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing fiercely. Piros was momentarily distracted by the waterfall of golden hair that tumbled over her exposed bosom.

Quickly regaining his senses, he blinked at her in false confusion.

"Whatever do you mean, my lovely flower?" he asked her charmingly, speaking in elegant Thalassian. The elf maiden softened slightly. Damn, he was too smooth for his own good.

Gazing upon her exquisite naked body, desire began to cloud his thoughts again. Perhaps he could ravage her one more time before sending her on her way...

"I thought you called me Elena..." she said quietly, a veil of lust beginning to sweep over her vision as well.

"No, never, my love..." he murmured, pulling her against him. Their lips met in a heated passion.

Suddenly, he heard distant sounds down on the first level of his home. He knew Liam had returned. This realization seemed to snap him from his arousal.

Pulling away from her, Piros moved to the edge of the bed, his back facing her.

"I can't, Elena! Your beauty is too much for me! You'd have me tangled in these sheets all day, you tantalizing succubus!" he cried dramatically.

"You just said it again!" she said, her tone hardening once again. "Who is Elena?!"

Piros gasped and turned to face her, grasping her small hands in his.

"No one, my sweet Lilia! You are my one and only!"

"It's Lilith, you pig!" she shrieked. "LILITH!"

Oh. Well, he had been close.

Lilith smacked him soundly across the face before she swept across the room, gathering up her clothing. Piros rubbed his throbbing cheek as he wordlessly watched her dress, all the while ranting and raving about 'selfish, lying bastards' and about how 'all the rumors were completely true'. A minute later, and she was gone in a whirl of silk robes and fiery hatred.

Standing and stretching, he surveyed his handsome face in the looking-glass. Just a little redness in the cheek, nothing serious and it would fade by the night. It was better than the black eye Lola Silverwind had left him with for half a week or so.

Pulling on his trousers, Piros went in search of his timely friend. He found him in the study down the hall.

"That went over well," Liam commented, not lifting his gaze from the militant-looking scrolls he was reading.

Piros shrugged, coming up to his side.

"It was a good riddance. Another Raina," he replied dismissively.

"Another 'Rina', you mean?"

"That's the one," he said, stretching non-chalantly. "What's that you have there?"

Liam looked up at last.

"Briefings for our new commission. We're being sent to Outland," he replied.

Piros raised his brows in surprise.

"A significant task, at last," he said. "I've grown tired of the daily city grind."

"Have you, now? That would explain why you indulge in extracurricular activities far more than your duties," Liam commented lightly. "How your womanizing has slipped beneath the nose of Liadrin this long is beyond me..."

Piros smirked.

"Oh, lighten up. You could use with a little distraction these days." Piros elbowed the blonde elf playfully. "How's that hole in your back healing up, anyway?"

Liam only scowled a little deeper as he read over more documents.

"It's just fine, thanks," he grunted.

Piros sighed. Sometimes Liam was easier to read than a book and other times he was the darkest, most mysterious of enigmas. During Liam's post at the Bulwark was one of the only times he and Piros had been assigned apart. At the time, Piros had been overseeing training in Silvermoon and was not able to join his brother-in-arms out on the field. When Liam had been returned to the city, half-dead and his body nearly split vertically in two, he had emerged a different Sin'dorei. Given Liam had always been the more serious, dutiful half of the pair, Piros still noted the sizable difference in his personality.

He never did speak fully of the day he'd rubbed shoulders with death and he was much more stand-offish nowadays. Liam hardly did anything except for practice his skills and read his librams. Piros often found him up in the latest hours of night, either reading or simply sitting alone in the dark. Worried for the mental well-being of his oldest friend, Piros tried to convince Liam to stay in the city with him whenever possible. He didn't like the thought of him in his solitary Eversong cottage.

Piros picked up a loose piece of parchment among the books strewn across the table.

"What's this? " There was a list of names scrawled down it.

"The others that will accompany us on our mission," Liam replied distractedly.

Piros went down the list.

"Ramus Frostwill. Piros Firegold. Darius Dawnstar. Kiralai Brightwing-" Piros paused. "Brightwing? That's-"

"Farstrider scum," Liam sneered. Piros nodded slowly,

"Interesting they would send a ranger along with a company of arcanists and Blood Knights."

"It's preposterous. I do not approve of working alongside one of those naturalist nitwits."

Piros patted Liam on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine, trust me, brother."

"If this woman is a relative of the Ranger General himself, she's bound to be high off her bloodline! I'm positive she'll be cramming her beliefs up our backsides the whole way to Shattrath City!" Liam ranted.

"If you say so, brother," Piros replied in exasperation. "When do we leave?"

"In two days' time."

"Well," Piros said happily. "I plan to spend the next two days in the arms of many women and at the bottom of many wine bottles!"

Liam raised a disapproving brow at the black-haired elf.

"Your vices will be the death of you, Piros."

"A fair assumption," he nodded. "Anyway, I'd rather die between the legs of a beautiful maiden than by the festering claws of the Scourge. Wouldn't you?"

"There's something wrong with you."

"You can't deny that I'm right!"

"But I can deny that I associate with you," Liam replied, but he was grinning.

Piros chuckled.

"Come, have a drink with me! We ought to enjoy the luxuries of Silvermoon before we're thrust into the chaos of Outland!" Piros said, throwing an arm around Liam's shoulder.

Liam was silent for a moment, torn between his reading and the prospect of spirits.

"Alright, then," he said at last. Piros nearly bounced with joy.

"There's that old Eversun-shine!" he said cheerily, shuffling his blonde counterpart from the study.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder grumbled perpetually overhead of the small Sin'dorei excursion. They moved at a steady pace, all mounted on horseback. They had acquired the steeds at Honor Hold at quite a hefty price, but crossing the Hellfire Peninsula on foot was nearly unthinkable.

Kira glanced skyward as another ripple of thunder danced across the surreal landscape. Above them, there was nothing but a swirling, bubbling cauldron of blackness and chaos. Kira had never seen a place like this in all her years. The closest she had come to experiencing such hellish lands was her brief travels through the Burning Steppes. However, the blackened, smoky skies born from Blackrock Mountain still paled in comparison to the otherworldly heavens of Outland.

_Otherwordly._

They weren't even on Azeroth anymore! The soil she walked on was that of an entirely different planet. The thought was somewhat dizzying to the elf, so she cast her thoughts elsewhere.

Her gaze flitted between her four other companions. They were all men, but this did not bother the ranger in the slightest. She knew she could hold her own. Especially with Warchief at her side.

The great black wolf walked placidly alongside her horse. Even beside the noble steed, the lupine creature still appeared impressive in size.

The ranger and her companion were at the back of the group, along with the fire mage, Darius. Though Kira did not approve of the ways of Arcanism, she found that she actually quite liked Darius. He was very kind and generally pleasant to be around.

The five of them had met this morning outside of Sunfury Spire, where a gathering of sorcerers had opened a strong enough portal for the Shattrath-bound fellowship to pass through. The nether gate brought them to the doorstep of the infamous Dark Portal. Kira had been in awe at her first sight of it. The strange glow that swirled within its massive elaborate frame was mesmerizing and the magnetic pull of the portal, tugging lightly at her clothing like an insistent child. One could even see the faint glimmer of stars beyond the spinning gateway to utter chaos.

After their harrowing passage through the Portal, they took a wild griffon-ride to Honor Hold. The demon-infested lands that had soared by beneath them had suddenly instilled fear in the normally steely ranger. Watching the nightmarish beings that stomped across the lands below made her want to stay in the skies forever and she had begun to wonder exactly what she had gotten herself into.

Up ahead, the two Blood Knight champions, Liam Eversun and Piros Firegold marched in the lead. They were conversing quietly with one another. Kira had heard of the best friend Knights before, their brotherly kinship as well as their unmatchable skill in combat. They were highly honored in Silvermoon, by fellow Blood Knights as well as those of other paths. But more importantly, she had heard the reputation that preceded the pair of them.

Piros, the fun-loving, womanizer who had been up more than half of the skirts of Silvermoon and Liam, the cold, seasoned Paladin who was overly-dedicated to his craft. They were so different, most wondered how they even got along. Kira had decided she could bear Piros' presence as long as he eventually came to realize she wouldn't be bedding with him, _ever_. However, the dislike Liam held for Kira had been obvious from the start. The ranger knew she would have difficulties working alongside the arrogant Knight.

In the middle of the group, Ramus Frostwill rode alone. He had spoken to no one thus far except to introduce himself. Had he not done so, Kira would have been sure he was mute. All she knew of him, judging by his introduction and attire, was that he was also an arcanist like Darius.

"I hope we reach Zangarmarsh sooner than that human said," Darius commented, shifting to a more comfortable position on his saddle. He winced, obviously not used to riding horseback on rough terrain. "Two days is more than I can bear of this forsaken peninsula."

Kira hoped to just reach Zangarmarsh _alive_.

"When we stop to rest, I'll check my maps and see if I can't find a faster route. It might take us through wilder territories but I'm sure the five of us could blaze a trail well enough," she replied, offering Darius a small smile. He returned it and they lapsed into silence once again.

The five Sin'dorei rode on and on for what seemed like ages. There was no day or night in Outland so they could only go by what their biological clocks told them. When their minds and bodies felt too tired to continue, it was time to pause their travels.

At last, they decided to rest, setting up a small campsite beneath a rock overhang. The western side of their camp was shielded by the rock face of a small plateau that jutted from the gravelly soil. The enclave was idyllic for a rest stop, their camp fire would be hidden to the west and someone could stand watch above on the overhang.

As Piros and Darius set about building a fire, Kira sat upon the ground beside Warchief and began to review her maps just as she'd promised. Cartography and tracking were just two of her skills Kira knew would be put to the test during her dangerous stay in Outland.

* * *

Firelight danced across their faces as the company ate. Only Ramus sat apart from the others, with his back against the rock-wall and an ancient-looking tome spread in his lap. His hood was up, as it had been for the entirety of their acquaintance, causing his pale face to fall under shadow.

Liam had regarded the frost mage with caution at first, sensing potential treachery from the magic user. However, as time progressed, his presumptive views on the reserved Sin'dorei had lessened. The more he observed Ramus, the more he found similarities between himself and the sorcerer. They both kept strictly to themselves. Had it not been for Piros' company, Liam was sure he would have spoken to no one as well.

Shifting his attention back to the circle of elves around the fire, he found that the Dawnstar one was talking again. Liam thought him annoying, always asking questions and complaining about the menial trials they'd passed through thus far in their journey. He was obviously a city-dweller; perhaps he dealt in politics mainly and arcanism on the side. It would make sense to send an ambassador-type to Shattrath.

Kira Brightwing laughed suddenly. Liam felt his temper rising.

Her presence was completely useless, in the Blood Champion's opinion. The only explanation Liam could think of for her accompaniment was her ability in mapping and tracking. However, he was certain they would have gotten on just fine without her.

His gaze fell on the giant beastly, wolf that lay curled behind her. It's strange, red eyes were trained unnervingly on the silent Paladin. The mutt's presence was just as bothersome to Liam as was its owner.

No doubt the _real _reason the bow and arrow-toting wench was here was because Halduron Brightwing had requested a mole among their fellowship. Being the mouthpiece for Silvermoon's regent lord, it was no surprise Halduron could have any order fulfilled. In fact, Brightwing's scheming was probably the culprit of Lor'themar's fastidious allegiance to the Forsaken. The traitorous Ranger General and his Farstrider fools would certainly be the down fall of their recently-rebuilt society.

"Brother?"

Liam looked up at the sound of Piros' voice. They were all staring at him.

"Wouldn't you agree?" Piros asked. Liam had completely lost the thread of conversation.

"With what?" he asked flatly, not wanting to be included in their mindless jibber jabber.

The ranger and mage exchanged glances. Liam slowly felt his mood slipping into further annoyance.

"That Honor Hold could do with more troops," Piros replied patiently.

"It is worthy to be considered, but we cannot make these decisions so early in our excursion. It depends on the state of urgency when we reach Shattrath," he said slowly. "Perhaps, if the city is more stable, a select number could be spared to bolster the ranks of Honor Hold."

Piros and Dawnstar nodded.

"It is something we can include in our reports we send back to Silvermoon. Lord Lor'themar is a fair leader, I don't doubt that he will heed their pleas as well," Brightwing said quietly.

Liam shot her a glare. He didn't like her input to the information that would return to the Sin'dorei capital. The ranger stared steadily back at him, her mouth set in a harsh line as if to challenge him. Obviously sensing the tension between the two, Dawnstar spoke up.

"Have you found us a new route, Lady Kira?"

Brightwing brightened at once, reaching for her pack of map rolls.

"Yes, actually, if we go straight north of here instead of veering to the east-"

"What's this?" Liam snapped. "New route? What foolishness do you speak of?"

The trio of elves that leaned over the map peered up at Liam, looking stricken by his sudden outburst.

"Lady Kira... She said she would find us-" Dawnstar started uncertainly.

"-a faster way to the marshlands. Our current path meanders unnecessarily across the peninsula," Brightwing finished sternly. Her eyes were narrow slits as she stared the champion Knight down. Pure hatred crackled like lightning between the two elves.

"Our current path will do just fine. But, I thank you for your useless, meddlesome efforts, anyhow," Liam replied coolly.

The ranger's cheeks darkened and Liam felt slightly heartened by his stab at her insufferable pride as he turned away.

"I'll watch over the camp. The rest of you get some sleep," he ordered, shouldering his grand shield and making to climb atop the overhang. The Knight chose to ignore Brightwing's string of muttered Thalassian curses that were hurled at his back.

* * *

Kira's horse cantered nervously on the spot, pawing the ground with one of its great hooves. The five of them stood at the cliff's edge, staring down into the valley below. A great cloud of dust rolled slowly through the center. Another sprouted up as they watched , twenty feet from the other, and began to sift in the same direction.

"What do you suppose it is?" Piros asked, his eyes glued to the active valley. Liam shook his head, at a loss.

"I can't see what's creating the disturbance," he murmured, squinting hard at the reddish dust drifting over the barren landscape. Yet another had sprung up on the western edge: this one moved in the opposite directions of the others.

Though Kira concentrated hard, she couldn't make out any sort of form within the dust. But, the elf knew what to do despite her visual limitations.

"Give me a moment, and I'll find out," she replied. Piros watched her curiously.

Closing her eyes, Kira began to focus on her hunter's spirit. For a long while, it felt, she simply sat with her eyes shut, listening and feeling, absorbing the environment as she reached deep within herself. All of the energies she had absorbed from past hunts flashed through her being. Wilderness sprawled through her conscience: rolling plains and wild jungles, desolate desert wastelands jumping to the peaceful ancient woods of Kal'dorei territory. The hunting trials were more than a test of skill and nerve, it was a lesson to the chain of energy that existed within the spiritual world of beasts. The ultimate lesson of the ranger: A hunter did not kill for pleasure, but for necessity. Need for sustenance, need for knowledge, or a creature's need for mercy. Kira pushed further into her inner aspects. At last, the spirits came: hawks, jungle felines and mountain-dwelling cats, vicious raptors and deep sea threshers. Finally, the spirit she sought flitted across her conscience. The aspect of the Eagle.

Grasping it mentally, she was violently yanked from her physical body. In her mind's eye, the Eagle's eye, she could see the entire peninsula, soaring through the lands at the speed of light. She struggled to control the powerful spirit, focusing with all her might on the valley her body stood above, along with her allies.

At last, the eagle's flight came to the basin and slowed slightly. Suddenly, it took an abrupt nose-dive. Kira's stomach swooped sickeningly and she could feel the adrenaline-driven fear build up in her as the rocky ground grew nearer. She was headed straight into one of the tumbling clouds of dust. Curiosity mingled with mounting excitement as she drew closer. Still, at this close range, she saw nothing.

Disappointment began to sweep across her disembodied spirit and she was just considering her return when suddenly, strange vibrations rattled the loose gravel. In a split second, an enormous worm-like beast exploded from the soil. It's massive mandibles clacked menacingly as it dove for her, venom welling in its gaping exposed throat.

Kira screeched and pulled back, the bond was broken and suddenly she felt herself slipping from her saddle. Her arms flailed wildly in the air for a moment as she tried desperately to grasp the change in consciousness. Something caught her outstretched arms and steadied her, her body falling half against someone else's. Glancing up, she came face to face with Piros.

"Th-thank you," she stammered blinking dumbly up at him. He merely winked at her. Feeling embarrassed by her panicky behavior, Kira quickly straightened.

"What did you see, ranger?" Liam's voice rang sharply in her ears. She looked over at the Knight; he looked more sour than ever. She wasn't sure why, but she could always safely assume it was something she had done.

"I'm quite alright, thank you for your concern, my lord," she replied acidly. Kira was certain that if Liam had been beside her, she would be picking herself out of the dirt at this moment.

"I have less interest in your well-being than I do in our current predicament. Tell me what you saw," he replied coldly. Gripping her reins painfully tight, Kira fought the urge to put an arrow between the champion's eyes. Inhaling a calming breath before she spoke, she said finally,

"Crustbursters."

The four elves stared at her in silence.

"You mean... those strange creatures that crazy dwarf was going on about... actually exist?" Darius asked slowly.

Kira nodded.

"Apparently so," she said, shifting her gaze to the basin below. More of the creatures' dust clouds seemed to be cropping up by the minute.

"How many do you think are down there?" Darius asked in fearful awe as he peered at the valley as well.

"Too many," she replied, shaking the horrifying image of the fierce, flesh-eating worm from her mind. "It would be foolish to cross the basin. If we move slightly north of here, we can follow the trail I've picked out."

Kira braced herself for the defiance she knew would come. But Liam remained quiet, watching the crustbursters below move through the soil as easily as if it were water.

"Perhaps, that would be the wiser choice," Piros said, eyeing his blonde counterpart warily. Darius and Ramus also looked to the surly Paladin, apparently expecting him to disagree as well.

At last, he turned to look at Kira.

"So be it. Show us your path, ranger," he replied, his expression strained, as though he were trying to hold something in.

Kira couldn't help the tiny smirk that wound its way onto her lips.

"So it does know defeat," she said smugly. Liam's expression turned murderous.

"Enjoy your pitiful triumph now, whilst you can. Don't expect to have your way again during this expedition," he growled, tugging at the reigns of his horse which had grown antsy. It seemed to detect the intense negativity that emanated from its rider.

"Apparently, the only one expecting to get their way is _you_, my lord," she sniffed haughtily.

Liam let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"There was a reason I was assigned leadership of this excursion. I know what I'm doing," he replied, eyeing her disdainfully. Kira almost laughed.

"How can you say such a thing?" she cried in disbelief. "None of us know what we're doing out here! This is new territory for all of us. For the sake of Sunstrider, we've been cast into a completely separate world from everything we know!"

Warchief began to emit a low growl, his fierce gaze fixated upon Liam as the Paladin seemed to grow more intense with anger.

"My lady," Darius piped up tentatively. "Perhaps, you should show us the way now..."

"Separate worlds or not, it doesn't stop me from eliciting the skills of a leader," Liam replied hotly.

"Your ridiculous pride _obviously _has caused you disillusion," Kira snapped.

"I suppose you think you know better, then, ranger?"

"I don't doubt I could lead this excursion to safety far more efficiently than you could!"

"Ha! Typical Brightwing arrogance!" Liam replied with an air of maddening smugness.

"_Brightwing arrogance!_?" she snarled. "Is that what this is about? My bloodline?!"

Sensing Kira's fury towards the Blood Knight, Warchief broke into a fit of ferocious barks, snapping at the ankles of Liam's mount. The horse whinnied in fear, rearing onto it's back legs as Liam fought to steady it.

"Control that mutt of yours!" he shouted over Warchief's cacophony.

"Why should I? He's only expressing his thoughts on your idiocy!" Kira replied, crossing her arms in a childish manner. The panicked horse stumbled back several feet, moving dangerously close to the cliff's edge.

"You stupid cow, you're _endangering _us!" he cried.

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned upon the hooded mage.

"Quiet that hound! He'll have us all dead by his incessant noise! We've already alerted every living creature within a five-mile radius to our presence thanks to your rampant mouths!" Ramus snapped, glancing between Kira and Liam.

Mollified by the normally silent mage, Kira heeded his words at once.

_Peace, Warchief_, she thought, tugging at the spiritual bond she held with the great black wolf.

At once, her companion relaxed, letting his barks fade to a low whine before falling completely quiet. No one spoke for a moment, and the foolishness of the situation seemed to settle in.

"Now if you'd quit your wasteful bickering, I'd be much obliged if you showed us on our way, Lady Brightwing," Ramus said at last, his voice low but polite in a strange sort of way.

Kira nodded wordlessly, feeling ashamed of her behavior. The hunter didn't even dare a glance at her champion adversary as she moved to the front of the group. In silence, the company set off once again.


End file.
